disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Internet
|films = Ralph Breaks the Internet (upcoming) |inhabitants = Yesss, KnowsMore, Shank, Spamley, Double Dan, Disney Princesses, Netizens |visitors = Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, net users}} The Internet is the physical world within the real-life internet that Wreck-It Ralph and Vanellope von Schweetz travel to in the upcoming 2018 film Ralph Breaks the Internet. Background The Internet is a massive digital metropolis, functioning much like New York City, Los Angeles or London. Each building and stand in the digital city-like world is a website. They are divided into various districts that share a common element such as social media, shopping and financial. The inhabitants of the Internet are divided into two groups: the "netizens" and the "net users". The netizens are the permanent residents of the Internet and analog to the video game characters of Game Central Station — digital personifications of the Internet's functions, websites, and apps, powering their respective expanse, including the setting and the avatar characters of the online games, like Slaughter Race. The block-headed net users are avatars of the real-life people using the Internet daily, serving as the consumer populace of the metropolis. The netizens fulfill the actions that net users must perform when surfing the internet. Some of these websites' Internet representations are puns and pastiches of themselves; for instance, the Twitter hub is three trees that is home to "Twitter" birds that "chirp" out tweets, while eBay is an auctioning convention and Oh My Disney resembles a D23 expo. As for the Dark Web, it resembles a dark alleyway. Places of Interest *'BuzzTube': A website powered by the algorithm Yesss. *' ': An online bargain site that takes the form of an auctioning convention. *'Oh My Disney': An expo-like website inhabited by Netizen versions of characters from Disney Animation, Star Wars, Pixar, Marvel, The Muppets, and many more. Its entrance resembles that of Disneyland, with Sleeping Beauty Castle as its cornerstone. It is a popular tourist destination for net users. Hotels for visiting guests surround the site. *'The Searchbar': A search engine that is powered by KnowsMore. *'Slaughter Race': An online racing game known for being dangerous and intense. *' ': A grungy, seedy place powered by Double Dan that is located in the depths below the Internet. Access is limited. Other websites *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *'24h Photoshop' *'Rise & Shine Inn' *'La Casita Inn' Gallery Concept art Matthias Lechner - Internet Surface concept art (Ralph Breaks the Internet).jpg OhMyDisney_RalphBreaksTheInternet_BehindTheScenes_04.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet Dark Web concept.jpg Screenshots Ralph Breaks The Internet 10.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 12.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 13.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 19.jpg|Ebay Ralph Breaks The Internet 20.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet Amazon.png|Amazon Ralph Breaks The Internet 39.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 40.jpg|Twitter Ralph Breaks The Internet 41.jpg|Snapchat Ralph Breaks The Internet 42.jpg|Carvana, Myspace, Facebook, Social Media, YouTube Ralph Breaks The Internet 43.jpg|Google, IMDb Ralph Breaks The Internet 44.jpg|The Searchbar Ralph Breaks The Internet 47.jpg|Oh My Disney Ralph Breaks The Internet 51.jpg|Within Oh My Disney Ralph Breaks the Internet 73.jpg|Slaughter Race RBTI Internet Archives.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet 126.jpg|The Dark Web Trivia *The term "netizen" is a portmanteau of "net" and "citizen". *Early in development, the idea of using the actual brands of websites was initially rejected and was to be replaced with wordplay on the brands, but to make the Internet authentic and relatable, the idea was approved. The names were also available for use without having to ask for permission due to copyrights. *Though they share similar physiques and boxy heads, net users resemble their real-life counterparts. For example, the net user belonging to Mr. Litwak dons his counterpart's referee ensemble, large glasses, and grey hair. References Category:Wreck-It Ralph locations Category:Locations Category:Realms